One Course Meal/Transcript
Geo Guy: off lights, lights a cigarette, and sits down Ahh, that's the stuff. sniffs Hey, something doesn't smell right. Jacob! Hey, what are you burning out here, man? *'Jacob:' sniffs Hmm... I'd say a hydrated explosive. *'Geo Guy:' EXPLOSIVE!? cuts to outside the Mansion where Gree Guy is flying on his jetpack laughing evily *'Gree Guy:' Ha ha ha ha! Enjoy, Geo Guy! bomb, which blows up roof *'Geo Guy':' GREE GUY! I just had that roof redone last week! *'Gree Guy':' You will be re-re-doing it when I'm through with you! *'Geo Guy':' Ready for instant? takes off his hat and reveals a peas can. Geo Guy opens the can with his can opener and pours all the peas into Jacob. He then uses Jacob as a gun Fire!shoots pass at Gree Guy. The peas shoot through Gree Guy's jetpack. But Gree Guy blows a bubble over himself causing the peas to be deflected. The deflected peas hits the frying pans. One of the frying pans fall and hits Jacob. Gree Guy then fires a missile at them Take cover! Guy picks up Jacob and uses him as a shield, but the missile just fall straight to the ground Oh, ha, ha, it didn't blow up another dud, Gree Guy. *'Gree Guy':' Another dud huh? pushed a button which causes the missile to transform into a robotic arm and it squeezes Geo Guy and Jacob *'Geo Guy':' Oh, you're playing with fire now, Gree Guy! *'Gree Guy':' No need to get worked up with this Geo Guy, just give me the secret formula and off I go. *'Geo Guy':' Well you ain't getting it *'Gree Guy':' Well I constrict you to reconsider. button and arm squeezes harder *'Geo Guy':' Oh, go jump off a cliff! *'Gree Guy':' Oh well, I have other ways of getting it when I need. Where is the formula Conner? Geo Guy with feather *'Geo Guy':' ha ha ha ha! *'Gree Guy':' still not going to talk 'ay' Geo Guy? tickles Geo Guy's nose with the feather causing him to sneeze and blowing Gree Guy to the ground OK Geo Guy, I see you're still not going to crack but I don't think your underling is of the same metal. *'Jacob':' I'll never talk *'Gree Guy':' Well, we'll see what Mr.Feather has to say about that, *'Jacob':' OK, OK! but I don't how to get into the safe behind the painting into Geo Guy's office that houses the secret formula! He won't let me near it! *'Gree Guy':' Wow! Clever Geo Guy, behind the painting ay Geo Guy? *'Geo Guy':' Errrrrrrr... *'Gree Guy':' sniffs Say what am I smelling? Do I smell something burning? *'Jacob':' sniffs Smells like hacking tools to me, *'Gree Guy':' Ha-a-hacking tools? *'Hacker:' Hey, Jacob, do you have a cup of sugar I can borrow? *'Gree Guy':' Ahhhhh! Call off Hacker, Geo Guy! Call him off! *'Geo Guy':' He's just a friend, Gree Guy, I have no control over what he does, but you better watch out. I think he's extra hungry today. *'Gree Guy':' Stay back, Hacker! I'm too young to die! I'M TOO YOUNG!!!!!!! he say this he backs up into the freezer *'Hacker':' Why did he just go into the freezer? *'Gree Guy':' freezer and walks out the door Don't say it! *'Hacker:' I prefer salad over Gree Guy anyway. *'Geo Guy':' Who knew Gree Guy was so afraid of whales? chuckles Hacker, make a Super Mario 64 Hack and get us out of this mess. *'Hacker:' Cash. *'Geo Guy':' Alright, alright. dollar to Hacker. Hacker, why don't you go to Gree Guy's Evil Inc. while you're at it? Give Gree Guy a little scare? *'Pearl:' Double my cash! *'Geo Guy':' grunts Alright, Jacob. It's your turn! *'Jacob':' Here you go, Pearl. Buy something awesome. *'Hacker:' Hey, this isn't money! *'Jacob:' No, it's even better. It's the money Geo Guy pays ME with. is shown Geo Guy's Wacky Bucks! *'Geo Guy':' self My best friend's catching up to me. Hacker Please, Hack? *'Hacker:' No way! GGEI is, like, totally nuts! *'Geo Guy':' Well, in that case, I'll need to borrow one of your dressers. *'Jacob''' & Hacker:' What? *to the GGEI'' *'Gree Guy':' inside *'Pingux:' My clumsy boss returns. How'd you fail this time? *'Gree Guy':' They had Hacker! *'Bryan Guy:' You mean that green guy from Cyberchase? *'Gree Guy':' I hear that mocking tone in your voice, and I don't appreciate it! Don't you remember what happens to me at the hands of that wackbag? *''pops up with moments of past TJNA episodes when Gree Guy gets beat up by Hacker'' *'Bryan Guy:' When you take a break from your delusional paranoia, I think the trash needs some attention. It's ripened. *''to Gree Guy taking out the trash'' *'Hacker/'Geo Guy':' from dumpster IT'S HACKER TIME! *'Gree Guy':' like Tom from Tom and Jerry. He runs back inside and bars the door That should keep him out! *'Hacker/'Geo Guy':' up behind him I want to high five you, in the face, with a chair! *'Gree Guy':' Holy macaroni with munchy honey cakes and yellow jelly on an ice cream sundae! out the lab Pingux, wake up, he's here! He got in! *'Pingux:' What are you blabbing about, sir? It's 1:00 AM! *'Gree Guy':' The Hacker! He got in! *'Pingux:' Are you out of your mind? *'Gree Guy':' See for youreself! *'Pingux:' the lab and turns on the light No sign of Hacker in here. *'Gree Guy':' He was just in here, Pingux! He was next to the transmutator. He was right here in this spot! His mouth all frothy, his blowhole blowing! *'Pingux:' Ahhh, pipe down! *'Gree Guy':' But, Pingux--! *'Pingux:' I'm not listening, sir, good night. *'Narrator:' 16 Paranoia Filled Days L8er... *'Pingux:' microphone Sir, your dinner is ready. Sir, can you hear me? *'Gree Guy':' Yes, Pingux. I can hear you. Could you please bring it up? I can't risk stepping into the light. The Hacker might see me. cries *'Hacker/'Geo Guy':' Transition to night *'Gree Guy':' Guy is shown having a nightmare. He is seen being chased by a snake version of Hacker and gets bit and died and Gree Guy's spirit was in his stomache Hey! Get me out of here! flings him into his throat with his tongue. He falls into his stomache, where his ancestors find him *'Grand-Dad:' Gree Guy, there you are! *'Gree Guy':' Grand-Dad? Is that you? *'Grand-Dad:' Yep, and you're pretty brave standing in that there gastric acid. *'Gree Guy:' Gastric acid? body is half-burned Noooo! up from nightmare and screams I CAN'T TAKE IT! Oh, this is driving me crazy! cries *'Hacker/'Geo Guy':' off disguise and laughs. Bubble transition to morning *'Gree Guy':' crying What's the point of going on? I'll just be tortured for the rest of my life by that whale!down That's it. I'm done. The 4:15 bus should be here any minute now. *'Jacob':' Hey, Gree Guy. Whatchya doing lying on the ground? *'Gree Guy':' Go away, basketball brain! Can't you see I'm trying to get run over here? Or better yet just step on me as hard as you can, will ya? *'Jacob':' I'm sorry, Gree Guy, but that flies in the face of my good nature. *'Gree Guy':' That's okay. I'll just wait for the next bus. *'Jacob':' Okay, see ya. *''to Geo Guy's office'' *'Geo Guy':' You Got Eerie, Don't Ya Think? *'Jacob':' Geo Guy, I just wanted to let you know that Gree Guy's lying down on the street—for loin. *'Geo Guy':' Really? He's a mess! *'Jacob':' Geo Guy, I know you and Gree Guy are both sworn enemies and all, but putting on a costume to frighten him? Isn't that taking things a bit too far? *'Geo Guy':' May I remind you of the fact that you've disclosed the location of my safe, where I keep the secret formula of muncgy honey cakes and yellow jelly? *'Jacob':' No need to remind me, Geo Guy. I've broken Rule #2 in the BMFFL rulebook: Never give the location of the secret formula! Don't worry, Geo Guy. I'll fix this. *''cuts to Gree Guy'' *'Gree Guy':' angryily What does it take to get run over around here?! *'Jacob':' Hey, Gree Guy. *'Gree Guy':' What, do you have mud in your ears? TAKE A HIKE! *'Jacob':' Yes, I remember. But, I just wanted to tell that the secret formula is not, I repeat NOT, in the safe behind the painting in Geo Guy's office. *'Gree Guy':' What difference does it make? There's no point ever since I've been tortured by that blasted man. *'Jacob':' Don't worry. Everyone has a secret fear! For instance, Geo Guy's secret fear is...in Gree Guy's ear *'Gree Guy':' Really? *'Jacob':' Yes, and that was Geo Guy in a Hacker costume that you've been afraid of. *'Gree Guy':' So, you're saying that this whole time it was Geo Guy masquerading as Hacker. angerliy Why that little cornbag! *'Jacob':' But, certainly you wouldn't stoop to the same level, would you? *'Gree Guy':' No, of course not. *'Jacob':' Well, back to your self-distructive behavior, Gree Guy. Thank you for this talk! *'Gree Guy':' No, no. Thank YOU! evily. Transition *'Geo Guy':' This is almost too fun! on costume Gree Guy isn't even a challenge no more! *'Gree Guy':' Oh, is that so. *'Geo Guy':' Oh, Gree Guy. Back for more, aren't you? Okay, here it goes. deeply Boo! *'Gree Guy':' You don't scare me, Geo Guy. *'Geo Guy':' I'm not Geo Guy, I'm... uh, I mean... voice I'm Hacker, not Geo Guy. *'Gree Guy':' The jigger's up, Geo Guy. I know all about the suit, AND your secret fear! *'Geo Guy':' Secret fear? voice What do you mean? *'Gree Guy':' See for yourself. robotic arm squeezes Geo Guy Enjoy the show! mime is shown *'Geo Guy':' No. No. Muh-muh-make it stop! Please! *'Gree Guy':' Doesn't feel so good to be on the other end of the stick, doesn't it? I feel wonderful! *'Jacob':' Um, Gree Guy, I wouldn't be so snug if I were you. *'Gree Guy':' Why? *'Jacob':' Because the REAL Hacker is here for your beating. are outside *'Gree Guy':' scared Ahhhh! Not another beating! Get me out of here! a nail from the floor and jumps inside. Jacob puts a cork in the hole, turns off a projector, making the Hacker disappear, and gets Geo Guy out of the robot arm *'Geo Guy':' Thanks, Jacob! You really saved me! mime Okay, you're beginning to get creepy, now. Category:Transcripts